1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to devices for inserting and removing probes from the interior of a pipeline or a vessel while under pressure. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved corrosion coupon holder for inserting and removing a coupon from the interior of a pipeline or vessel while under pressure through the use of pressurized fluid flow for inserting and retracting the probe from the pipeline or vessel in place of manual manipulation.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the technology of the integrity of pipelines and vessels, there has developed a technique whereby a probe such as a coupon is inserted into the fluid which is contained within the vessel or pipeline, and is kept in place over a period of time, the coupon being of a material which is similar to the material of the interior or pipeline or vessel, so that one may inspect the coupon in order to determine the extent of corrosion that may be taking place within the pipeline or vessel. In the current state of the art, such a coupon is usually inserted into the vessel via a body which is secured to the vessel or pipeline wall and a probe which is mounted on the end of a rod. The rod is then manually inserted through a threadable member or the like into the pipeline or vessel in a sealed condition, so that the fluid within the vessel makes contact with the probe or coupon. In such a device, in the current state of the art, it is often difficult and perhaps unsafe to manually manipulate the probe at the end of the tube member down into the vessel while the vessel is under pressure. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a coupon or probe holder which can be easily and quickly inserted into the flow space of a flow line or vessel, which is safer and less time consuming.